


What Makes Me Happy

by cathcer1984



Series: Flowers only [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Steter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: It's Christmas again and Peter's very, very happy with his life.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Flowers only [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843582
Comments: 21
Kudos: 297
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	What Makes Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> The last in this series. Thanks for sticking with it and reading through to the end.

Peter feels an overwhelming sense of satisfaction as he watches his daughters. Marlow is doting on her younger sister as she has done since Amelia first came home.

When Stiles had first brought up his phone call with Chris Argent and another werewolf baby without her parents, Peter had known immediately what Stiles wanted. He'd wanted to expand their family.

Unfortunately, Peter had hesitated. And Stiles had been so damned understanding, willing to say no to Chris just because Peter wasn't fully on board. He'd been gentle as he'd held Peter at night, a firm weight against Peter's back.

There had been a time pressure, of course. Amelia couldn't be kept from the authorities for long, Chris had called Stiles on a Friday and he could put CPS off until Tuesday.

Part of Peter was hesitant because of her name, something about her being Amelia Harrison made Peter’s gut clench. He'd stayed behind while Stiles took Marlow to see John and Melissa. It had been a very long time since Peter had allowed himself to really think about what he'd lost in the fire.

His wife, whom he'd loved unconditionally, and his son, who he'd barely known. At first he'd been angry that Marlow and Amelia had been spared for their human potential while his son had not.

By the time Stiles and Marlow had come back, it was late and she was almost asleep and even in her pyjamas. Stiles had kept them away for as long as he could for Peter to brood. Sleepily, Marlow had climbed into his lap and pressed her palms to his cheeks, clumsily wiping away the dampness.

"Papa, why're you sad?"

"How can I be sad when I have you?" Peter pulls her in and holds her until she falls asleep.

Stiles had been watching them from across the room with dark, glassy eyes. Peter makes his decision then and there. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Ring Chris. Tell him we'll take her."

With a shaking hand and a watery smile, Stiles pulls out his phone. He strides across the room to kiss Peter firmly before he presses a gentle one to Marlow's forehead. "You okay to get her in bed?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

As Peter leaves to put Marlow to bed, he hears Stiles softly saying "Chris, it's Stiles. We'll have her."

They'd told Marlow the following morning. She'd taken the news incredibly well, especially when they'd said that Amelia was like her. Her parents couldn't look after her. Marlow had promised she'd keep their superhero identity a secret to protect Amelia.

The day Chris had come into their home Marlow had shied away from him, hiding behind Peter's legs. He hadn't stayed long, handing over the baby and the paperwork before leaving. He was there less than half an hour.

Amelia had cried and Marlow had run away upstairs.

Peter wanted to follow but he was drawn by his need to comfort his newest Pack member. Stiles stared at the stairs as well.

Then, Marlow came running back down. "Here Daddy," she'd held up Virginia to Stiles. "She can borrow Virginia. I don't mind sharing."

"Oh baby girl," Stiles had almost cried. "You're so kind, baby. I'm proud of you." He rested Virginia against his chest for Amelia to cling on to. Soon enough she quieted down, the scent of another werewolf soothing. Probably the female, childishness of it helped.

Marlow had begged them to let her Abuela take her out for an hour the day after Amelia had arrived. She'd come back clutching a bag. Peter and Stiles had sat on the couch, as instructed with Amelia sitting up between them. She's six months old, a little bit older than Amelie had been when they'd first met her.

"Daddy, Papa. Thank you for being here," Marlow knelt on the floor and opened the bag holding it up to Amelia. "Amelia, this is for you."

With a gabbled-out sentence Amelia reached in and grabbed. Marlow had pulled the bag away, biting her lip. In Amelia's hand was a stuffed alpaca. It has soft cream fur like Virginia and a kind sewn-on face. "I got this for you because I love you. I even used my money in my piggy bank that Papa told me not to use without asking him. I think you're important enough, Amelia. And I asked Abuela, she said it was okay. Look, your alpaca is like Virginia but different because we're different. But it's the same too cause we're the same."

The alpaca had been a big hit and Peter had snuck out the next day while Marlow was at school to get another few alpacas. Just to make sure.

In the couple of months since, Marlow has been so proud to be a big sister. Watching them in the here and now, Peter is overwhelmed with his feelings for them.

It's Christmas Eve and even though Stiles and John have never been big fans of the occasion they make a big deal out of it for Marlow and Peter. There's venison in the fridge for tomorrow's dinner, enough to feed five thousand Peter thinks they've over done it. But you can never have too much food.

Melissa and John are on the floor playing with their granddaughters. Stiles' arms wrap around Peter’s waist and he rests his chin on Peter’s shoulder. "Almost time, want to cut and run?"

"Now, now. Unlike you, sweetheart, I actually like Christmas."

Warm air puffs against Peter’s cheek as Stiles laughs. "I like how much you like it. How much Marlow likes it. That makes me happy."

Peter turns in his husband's arms to kiss Stiles. It's gentle and soft and comforting. "Thank you," Peter whispers against Stiles' mouth.

"Love you," Stiles whispers back.

They're interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Marlow runs towards it, Stiles not far behind. Peter follows more sedately.

By the time he reaches the front door Stiles is already wrapped in Scott's arms. They're blocking the doorway, Kira squeezes passed and greets Peter with an exasperated smile. "Hey Peter."

"Hello Kira," he leans in to kiss her cheek. "Hello Hiro." The boy is four and Marlow is pulling him along already, he's happy enough letting her boss him around.

Hiro waves and Peter hears Marlow say, "come meet my sister."

"Hello Uncle Peter."

"Derek." Peter draws him in for a brief but firm hug. "You're looking cold."

"I hate the snow." Derek grumbles.

"Don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles comments, finally free of Scott's arms to greet the rest of the guests. "It's Christmas, you've got a white Christmas here." 

Marlow comes thundering back down the hallway. "Uncle Der-bear," she throws herself at him and Derek catches her easily. "Come see my sister."

"Alright, Marlow May. Show me to Amelia."

They head off and after coats are removed and backs pulled inside the rest of them follow. Scott greets his mother and stepfather with a hug and Kira does the same. Derek's on the floor legs stretched out and somehow has become the kids perching ground. Marlow is sitting on his thighs, Hiro his shins and he's holding Amelia in his arms.

After catch ups and photos, Peter goes to the kitchen to get some drinks. Scott follows to help. "Uh, what's that?"

"Hmm?" Peter glances behind him and stops. It's that damned whiteboard. "Ask Stiles."

"Hey, bro?"

"Yo." Stiles comes into the kitchen, "what's up?"

Scott points at the board. "Care to explain what a bloody mistake is?"

Stiles just laughs. He throws his head back and practically cackles, tears fall across his cheeks and every time he looks like he's settled he'll glance at Peter and start up again.

Peter is unimpressed.

Poor Scott is confused. But Peter refuses to tell him and Stiles can't stop laughing about it that Scott stops asking.

The McCalls and Derek are staying with Stiles and Peter for the week they're here. Beacon Hills is stable enough that Scott can leave the territory in Lydia and Jordan’s hands for a short time.

It helps Marlow and Amelia to have their Alpha nearby. Peter won't lie and say it doesn't help him either, but he's so settled in his life with his Pack within the Pack that he's never felt more in tune with his wolf. Having Derek around is nice, it's like they're a proper family again and not just Pack thrown and held together by necessity.

Peter sits back in the armchair, watching his nephew and his daughters with his husband on his lap surrounded by his family and his Pack. He's happy and as Peter sips his beer he thinks, if he's honest with himself he never thought he'd get this sense of calmness or contentment again. Never thought he deserved it after his revenge spree and reincarnation.

Stiles twines their fingers together as he talks with Scott about something. Peter brings their hands up to his mouth to press his lips to the back of Stiles' hand. Everything is pretty damned close to being perfect.

Which is of course the exact moment Marlow spills her hot chocolate everywhere and cries as the loss of her marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
